tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy's The Four (Season 1)
The first season of The Four premiered in January 2019. Tommy hosted the show, while Praskovya, Nicole and Ryan were judges. The season consisted of eight episodes cumulating with a live season finale declaring the first winner of The Four. The winner was announced as Adele with Benedetta Caretta being names as the first season runner-up. Season synopsis The Four Artist in "The Four" New Artist won their performance and challenged one of "The Four" Artist won a challenge and took a seat in "The Four" Artist lost a challenge and was eliminated First Four of the season to perform and automatically given a seat Challenge episodes In the challenge episodes, each artist performed, the first four were automatically given a seat, from then each artist would have to battle it out with a selected member of "The Four" for their seat. Once an artist had been challenged, they were not able to be challenged for the remainder of the episode. Key: : - Artist was eliminated from "The Four" after either losing their battle, or losing their audition. They did not receive a chance to comeback in the competition. : - Artist was eliminated from "The Four" however was selected for a chance to comeback in the "Comeback Episode" where they would compete against a member of "The Four" for another chance at a chair. : - Artist was able to secure their chair in "The Four" and keep their chair until the comeback episode where comeback artists could challenge them again. Episode 1 (7 January) Before the competition began, each original member of The Four performed a solo song. Episode 2 (8 January) Episode 3 (9 January) Episode 4 (10 January) Episode 5 (11 January) Episode 6 (12 January) Comeback Performances Throughout the run of the season, it was announced that there would be four eliminated artists of "The Four". At the end of the sixth episode, it was announced that Evvie McKinney, Jordan Smith, Morissette Amon and Ariana Grande were to return for a second shot. In part 1, the four comeback artists were put into two pairs. Each battle had to battle for the judges majority vote to move on. Once the judges picked which of the two comeback artists would move on, each winner challenged one of the remaining members of "The Four". The artist selected who they wanted to battle. Key: : - Artist was eliminated from "The Four" after losing their respective battle in the comeback episode : - Artist was able to earn redemption and return to the four after successfully completing their comeback. : - Artist was able to successfully defend their chair against the comeback artists and make it to the finale. The Final Four At the end of the season it was announced that Adele, Benedetta Caretta, Evvie McKinney, and Matt Terry would be our Final Four of the season. There it was announced that they would participate in one final battle to decide who is the victor of "The Four". First the artists will all perform, and the panelists will decide who had the best performance out of the four. The artist that was selected will have the power of choice, and choose who they will face off in the first round of performances, leaving the other two to face off. The panelists will decide the winner of both battles, and then those two will face off against each other, and the panelist will determine who is the winner of "The Four". Key: : - Artist was eliminated after losing their respective battle in "The Final Four" battles. : - Artist won the "Power Of Selection" after having the best performance in the first round. They were able to choose their opponent in the next round of competition. : - Artist was declared the winner of "The Four" Round 1 Round 2 Round 3